


Full-Time

by DominicKnight



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Will and Mac meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full-Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from thenewsroomsprompts that I responded to. Enjoy!

He started as a Political Correspondent. Once his speech writing and lawyer-ees were no longer needed for Former President Bush, it made a lot of sense to work for a news network. ACN had tapped him as a source multiple times for his legal knowledge and information about various cases. So when ACN approached him to work full-time as their correspondent, Will took them up on the offer.

As much as he liked DC, the studio there and its location to his apartment, when they said they wanted him in New York, he jumped on the offer. He flew up and was sent to the ACN floors to meet the staff.

Will was escorted by a secretary once he reached the higher floors and led to an office.

“Mr. Skinner? Will McAvoy to see you.” The woman stood with the door open slightly.

“Donna, it’s Charlie. Mr. Skinner was my father,” an older man responded in kind.

She gestured for Will to go in and shut the door behind him when she left.

“Will McAvoy,” Charlie greeted, rising from his seat. They shook hands and then Charlie gestured for him to take a seat. “We appreciate you accepting our offer.”

“Thank you, sir—“ Will started.

The man immediately cut him off. “Charlie, please. You can use sir when we’re having a serious conversation; otherwise I have those children running around our newsroom use it.”

Will nodded. “All right, Charlie. I’m really glad to be here.”

“We’ve needed someone who is knowledgeable on law and politics, and I’ve heard nothing but good things from your old law firm before you were a speech writer.” Charlie had his hands clasped on his desktop. “Wanna meet your team?”

It was a rhetorical question. They both rose and Charlie led him from the higher floor down to the newsroom. Both stepped through the double doors, met with staffers rushing around and shouting at each other about phone lines on hold and sources.

“This is the newsroom. At the moment they’re going through a drill with one of our senior producers.” Charlie gestured to a brunette standing by the conference room observing all of the rushing around. She glanced at her watch. “MacKenzie, come over here please!”

She glanced up and smiled at Charlie and easily strolled across the newsroom around the maze of desks and rushing producers. “Good morning, Charlie.”

Will’s eyebrows raised hearing her British accent.

“Mac, I’d like you to meet Will McAvoy, our full-time Political Correspondent. Will, this is MacKenzie McHale. She’s our senior producer and will be working with you on your political segments for each broadcast.”

A smile lit up the woman’s face. “Pleased to meet you, Will.” She shook his hand and then glanced around at the craziness. “They’re pretending to set up a breaking news segment on the death of Osama Bin Laden,” she said. “Otherwise we would introduce you to them.”

“McHale… Like Ambassador McHale?” Will looked at her, estimating her age to be somewhere in her late twenties to early thirties.

“My father, actually.” She smiled. “It’s why I was interested in producing your political segments.”

“I’ll leave you two, to it. You know where my office is, Will. Or Mac could show you.” Charlie patted them both on the shoulder and then left the newsroom.

Will smiled slightly at Mac as she started to take him on a tour of the newsroom. She ended it with presenting him his new office.

“It’s not much, but I can assure you it’s better than being out there.” Mac smiled at him as he glanced around the office while she lingered by the door.

“Thank you for the tour.”

A staffer approached Mac in the doorway before she could respond to him. He inquired about something, showing her a few print outs. “These are not original sources. We aren’t credible with secondhand sources. We don’t do thrift shop news.” The staffer nodded and started to head off before she stopped him. “Don’t be afraid to contact someone in the state department, or whatever high sources you’ve been able to acquire over time. The answer is always no until you ask.”

Will couldn’t look away from her; Mac completely captivated him. She was calm and it seemed she never spoke to anyone condescendingly. From what he could tell, she preferred to teach than reprimand.

Mac turned back to him without missing a beat. “I can order us lunch and we can talk about your upcoming segments,” she said, smiling to Will.

“That would be great.” Will smiled at her and then watched as she went out to the newsroom and started to check on the progress of the associate producers and interns. He knew he was going to like it here.


End file.
